Triggerheart
The Triggerhearts (トリガーハート Torigāhāto), also called Trigger Hearts or abbreviated as TH, are female humanoid fighters with enhanced physical functions. Due to requiring extraordinary powers that exceeded the adaptive limit of the average body, Triggerhearts were developed differently from standard models. Designated as command units, Triggerhearts control all weaponry for C.H.I.L.D.A. and its fleet. While this could be simply looked at as an extension of unmanned weapon technology, from an earthling's perspective, it can be seen as a product of not one, but multiple alien technologies, due to the sheer otherness of C.H.I.L.D.A.'s fleet. Origin of the female models Part of the effort involving the development of units with anti-impact capabilities involved the implementation of internal thought vectors, giving them a strong sense of purpose. The decision to make the units female stemmed from the discovery that females possess higher anti-impact capabilities. Configuration of Triggerheart Units 'Primary Configuration (Body)' Based off of a human body (2 legs, 2 arms, etc.), the body is built from multiple high-grade materials, and programmed to have augmented reflexes and metabolism. Embedded within the "Triggerheart System" in the heart of the body is a simulated personality and self-preservation mechanism. Rather than strengthen a standard human body with extra parts, it was deemed simpler to realize the complex sophistication of this unit by developing it from scratch. To put it simply, C.H.I.L.D.A. was playing God when they created the Triggerheart Units. 'Secondary Configuration' These are separate parts that are individually attached to the body. While these parts are all controlled by the body, they can access information and provide feedback individually. *'Space Interference Field:' Unleashed from the secondary parts on the body, the field possesses defense, thrust, and target lock functions. *'Target Lock Function:' This function uses passive sensors to follow and detect enemies over a wide area. *'Extension Equipment:' Augmented equipment connected to and controlled by the body. Includes companion ships and Anchor Units. *'Field Generator:' The translucent regions on Triggerheart units serve as field generators. These are key devices that spontaneously distribute acquired power throughout the unit, and possess multiple functions, including defense and thrust. Within the hard, bulletproof shell is a terminal that controls the size and direction of the force fields. As the unleashing and controlling of these force fields requires a great deal of energy, the overall skill of a Triggerheart unit ultimately falls upon her power source. Production and Operation Due to multiple factors including cost, quality control, and overall difficulty, only 12 Triggerheart units were produced. However, there is also a rumor that production was stopped due to endless feuding between the internal faction and C.H.I.L.D.A.'s Development Team. Status of Triggerheart Units *1 half-damaged, 4 lost (Exelica, Crueltear, Faintear, unknown unit) *1 under repairs, and 1 locked away under heavy protection Triggerheart Codes Of the 12 Triggerheart units, Crueltear is coded as TH32, Faintear as TH44 and Exelica as TH60. The gap between the numbers in the codes were caused by missing numbers and reduplication by C.H.I.L.D.A.'s development team, in addition to treachery and counter-espionage. Exelica and Crueltear have been known to support each other throughout every mission. Category:Terminology Category:Characters Category:Triggerheart Exelica (Category) Category:Triggerheart Units Category:Triggerheart Exelica Characters Category:Female Characters Category:C.H.I.L.D.A. Category:Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced (Category) Category:Triggerheart Exelica RE:Anchor (Category)